I Remember You
by justifiable
Summary: Kay has been gone for two years and a lot has changed. Forget everything you think you know. Not like the other Kay fics. Rating subject to change at anytime.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions, I do not write for Passions….although sometimes I think I should. Tee hee…we all love Passions but ya gotta admit it can get pretty irritating. 

Authors note: This is my first Passions fic. I started it back after the scene with Miguel and Kay in the hospital…when he told her it was all a horrible mistake...blah blah all that…before I knew Kay was really gonna be pregnant on the show…freakish, huh?..*laughs* No…just predictable. With my story…forget what you think you know…and go with my flow. I hope you like it…if you don't…oh well. If you do, drop me a line and let me know so I can be motivated to write more…Be Cool, Be Real and Behave Baby…this is _Justy_…and I'm out…

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I remember you, do you remember me too? Born on the fourth of July, the smell of roses made her cry. Though you're going far from home, rest assured you're not alone. Cause I would give everything that I own, I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones. The sun the moon the Earth the sky, I've never even stopped to wonder why. I would do anything and I would give everything to be your everything." Stereofuse - Everything  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Asia! Asia, honey come back over here so mommy can see you!" Kay Bennett smiled to herself she watched her two year old daughter run through the leaves of the playground. 

Coming home to Harmony hadn't exactly been on the top of her list of favorite things to do but Jessica was getting married. What kind of sister would she be if she skipped out on that? Besides, mom and dad had been begging her for quiet sometime now to see her and their granddaughter. 

Her close family had been the only people Kay had told about her pregnancy when she left Harmony. Even though they begged her to stay, Kay wanted to start a new. After telling Miguel the truth about all the things she'd done, she doubted anyone in Harmony wanted anything to do with her anyway. She had started a new life in LA, just her and her daughter. 

__

Her daughter. She smiled at the thought. She never knew one could love so much until Asia came along. Asia showed her the true meaning of love. 

"Kay?" Simone Russell's rich voice brought her from her reverie. 

"Simone." Kay smiled as she stood from the wooded bench and enveloped her long lost friend. 

"How are you?" Simone returned her hug. 

Kay brushed her hands over the fabric of her jeans as she sat back on the bench. "I've been good. You?" She nodded letting her eyes wonder back to her daughter who was busy playing with leaves and rocks. 

"I've been really good. I'm so happy to see you again. It's been a while." Simone took a seat next to Kay on the bench, letting her purse slid to the ground beside her. 

"It's good to see you again too, Simone." Her eyes never leaving Asia. Suddenly, Kay leapt to her feet, running over to her daughter. "Asia, sweetie, no, no, no." She rushed as she pulled the rocks from her hand. Lifting Asia from the ground she settled her on her hip. "Baby, we do not eat rocks." She chuckled as she made her way back to the bench. 

Asia pointed over her mothers' shoulder. "Wok!" She exclaimed as she wriggled in her mothers' arms. 

Kay sat her on the ground then pulled a pink stuffed bunny that looked to have seen it's better days from the large diaper bag, holding it out to Asia she wiggled the stuffed creature. "Wanna play with Mr. Wiggles?" She poked her bottom lip out. "He sure misses you." 

Asia squealed as she took the bunny, wrapping her arms around it and hugging it closely to her tiny body. 

Kay took her seat back on the bench; she smiled at Simone's wide eyes. "She's such a hand full." She chuckled. 

"Kay." Simone started slowly, her eyes never leaving the small little girl in front of her. "Whose…whose child is that, Kay?" 

Kay took a deep breath as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. This is what she had called Simone here for in the first place. She figured she'd start with her best friend before she unleashed the news of Asia on Harmony. "Well." She paused, wetting her lips she began again. "She's my daughter, Simone. Meet Asia." She motioned to Asia who looked to her mother with wide excited eyes. 

"Oh, Kay." Simone breathed as she shook her head. "I can't believe this." Then turned her gaze on Kay, her eyes narrowing. "You're not back in Harmony a day and you're already plotting to get Miguel, again." 

"Wha..." Kay's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What are you talking about Simone?" 

Simone stood from the bench, pointing to Asia. "You've borrowed someone's child to make Miguel feel sorry for you. What were you thinking, Kay? That he'd drop everything and run to you?" 

Kay sat stunned for a moment before she rose to her feet. "You know what, Simone?" She turned to lift the diaper bag and her purse to her shoulder then turned back to Simone. "I'm not even going to justify that with an answer." Picking Asia from the ground and settling her on her hip she stormed to her car. 

The nerve of her, she was speechless. First of all, she'd given up on Miguel a long time ago. One of the main reasons she left Harmony, to get over him. Secondly, how dare Simone suggest she would use someone's child to try to get Miguel? Sure in the past she had conjured the forces of Evil, but she would never use a child. 

Kay let out a frustrated sigh as she reached in to her purse with her free hand to retrieve her keys. She should have known Simone would react this way, she should have known. Simone had always thought the worst of her.

Opening the back passenger side door, Kay placed Asia in her car seat. After buckling her in, she brushed a hand through Asia's dark curls and kissed the top of her head. "Mommy loves you." She whispered as she looked into her daughter's big brown eyes. 

"Kay!" Simone's voice from behind her caused her to turn. "Kay!" She ran up to her and caught her breath. 

Kay rolled her eyes as she saw Simone run up to her. "What is it, Simone. I don't have time for anymore of your accusations." 

"I'm sorry." Simone breathed as she placed a hand on Kay's arm. "I really am, Kay. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me?" 

Kay shook her head as she blew a puff of air through her lips. "Simone, I've changed. I'm not the same person I used to be." She turned her gaze on Asia through the car window. "I have more important things to worry about now." 

Simone smiled apologetically. "I'm sure you have, Kay. How about we go to the Book Café and catch up over coffee?" 

Kay nodded as a small smiled played over her lips. "I'd like that. We'll take my car. Hop in." She motioned to the passenger side door. 

The ride to the Book Café was filled with small talk. When Kay had arrived, how her trip was…basic chitchat. Once at the Café, Kay turned the ignition off and opened her door. Glancing behind her she smiled at Asia. "Mommy's coming to get you, sweetie." 

"Kay?" Simone asked as she stepped from the car. "Can I get her?" 

"Sure." Kay slowly nodded. She felt her self almost tear up as Simone reached into the car seat, lifting Asia from the car. Simone whispered sweet baby talk to her as she grabbed the diaper bag from the floorboard. It felt so good to be able to share her daughter with her best friend. 

"So Kay." Simone started as they walked up the steps to the Café. "Who all have you seen since you've been back?" 

"Well, I saw mom and dad this morning when we first got into town and now you." Kay smiled as she held the door open for Simone. 

As they walked into the small Café that was bustling with all kinds of people, some familiar faces from high school Kay remembered and some she didn't. It felt somewhat good to be home. They found their table and after requesting a child's high chair they sat across from each other. 

"So Simone." Kay started as she sat the cup of coffee Beth had just delivered to her in front of her. "Catch me up on what all is new with you." 

"Well." Simone smiled widely. "I just started a residency at Harmony Hospital." 

"Oh that's great, Simone!" Kay exclaimed as she rested her elbows on the table, resting her head in the palm of her hands. "Any certain special guy?" 

Simone shook her head. "No, well there's been a few dates here and there but nothing serious. I just haven't had the time to really get serious with someone." She lifted her cup to her lips and allowed the hot coffee to pass through her lips. Setting it back down on the table she grinned at Kay. "What about you." Glancing at Asia she rose an eyebrow. "Obviously there is a lot new with you." 

Kay chuckled. "Yeah, everything is new. I'm an executive producer at Harris Productions in LA. Chad really helped me get on my feet." Her voice suddenly lowered at the mention of Chad's name. She remembered how hard Simone had taken it when she learned the news of Chad and Whitney. 

Simone patted her friend on the arm. "It's okay, Kay. I've gotten over that. It's almost been two years for goodness sakes." She cocked her head to the side and grinned at Kay. "Any certain guy in your life?" 

Kay only shook her head. She had several dates and several potential serious relationships but one glance at Asia and the guy couldn't run fast enough. 

Asia's restlessness in her highchair drew Kay's attention from Simone's question. Reaching into the diaper bag she brought out a small plastic bag with animal crackers. She placed a handful on the surface of the high chair, which immediately satisfied Asia. 

Simone chuckled as she shook her head. "Wow. Kay Bennett a mother." She turned her eyes to Asia who was chewing happily on a cracker. "She's so beautiful, Kay." 

Kay swept her hand over her daughter's face, brushing a few of her dark curls out of her eyes. "Thank you." She turned back to Simone. "Who would have thought, huh?" She laughed lightly. 

Simone let her fingers trace over the table in front of her. "How old is she, Kay?" 

Kay took a deep breath. Here come the questions. She thought to her self. She had prepared for this, she knew coming back to Harmony with a child would raise many questions. Some she just wasn't ready to answer. "18 months." 

Simone's eyes widened. "Kay." She said slowly. "I'm not a brilliant person but I know my math. Were you…" She paused as she hesitated. "Were you pregnant when you left Harmony?" 

Kay's mouth dropped at Simone's forwardness. Her mind raced with an answer other than the correct one. She wasn't quite sure Simone could handle the truth about Asia, she wasn't really sure she was ready to tell it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I will not be putting a disclaimer at the head of all the chapters so peeps, get it this time. I do not own Passions, I do not write for them, I do not know anyone who does, or know anyone who knows anyone who does. I do not own Passions characters, but I do own Asia and other characters that may happen to pop up from nowhere that you've never seen before hehe. 

Authors Note: Hang in there with me guys, things are about to start explaining themselves more in the up coming chapters…*grins* again I hope you like but if not…again…oh well. Please review…I never knew how much reviews help till I stopped getting 'em. Burned…hint…hint…*sobs* Be Cool, Be Real, and Behave, Baby! Till next time it's _Justy_ and she's out.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seems like such a long, long time…since your body crossed my mind but I think that you should know, it wasn't I who had to go. Cause I would give everything that I own. I'd give you my love and this heart made of stone. The sun, the moon, the Earth, the sky, the motorcycle that I like to ride. I would do anything and I would give everything to be your everything." Stereofuse - Everything 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kay Bennett?"

Kay's eyes darted above Simone's head to see Miguel with a surprised yet very confused expression. "Uh…Miguel, h…h...hi." She managed to stutter as she gently sat her cup on the table. Oh great, this wasn't right. This wasn't right, she was supposed to avoid him if at all possible. 

Miguel nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Hi…uhm…you uh…I mean I didn't know you were coming back to town. I…I thought for sure that I would have heard about it." 

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly advertise my return." She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. Why was he so nervous? Where was the almighty Charity? Even stranger…why didn't her seeing Miguel bother her? 

"Miguel, why don't you join us?" Simone smiled at him. 

"Um…uh.." He cut his eyes to Kay, who only shrugged. "Yeah. That'd be nice." He nodded as he took a seat at the side of the table, across from Asia.

"How've you been, Miguel?" Kay folded her arms on the table, leaning forward on them. 

"Um, I been good." He nodded. "I just finished taking the detectives exam." He smiled. "I'm hoping to make detective here in Harmony." 

Kay nodded. "Oh, that's right. You've always wanted to do that." She reached into a bag that sat beside her and pulled a small sippy-cup, after handing it to Asia she turned to smile at Miguel. "How's Charity?" 

Miguel's eyebrows shot up at her question. "Um…I um…I wouldn't know." He shook his head and fixed his eyes on the cup in front of him. 

Kay sent Simone a questioning look before slowly nodding. "Oh…I…I didn't know, Miguel." She shook her head and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." 

Miguel shook his head and smiled slightly. "Nothing to be sorry about. We've been over for a while now, I mean, I miss her but I've moved on." His eyes drifted over the table to Asia who squealed with delighted once he'd noticed her. He chuckled and motioned to her. "Cute kid."

Simone grinned at Asia, running a hand over her cheek. "She is, isn't she?" 

Kay blushed and sat back in her chair, wrapping her arms around herself. "Thanks." 

Miguel's eyes roamed over Kay a moment while he took a sip of his coffee. Finally lowering the cup from his lips he swallowed and turned his gaze back to Asia. After studying her a moment, he turned his attention back on Kay. "She's yours isn't she?" 

Kay blinked then nodded. "Yeah…yeah, how'd you know?" That puzzled her. For all he knew, Kay could be watching her for a friend, or Simone could be babysitting. But he'd picked up on it right away. 

Miguel smiled and looked to Asia, he shrugged. "She's got your nose." He paused. "Your mouth." He nodded and turned back to Kay. "She's got a lot of passion in her eyes. Just like her mom. It's hard not to notice it." 

Kay blushed once again and turned her gaze to Asia who gnawed the head of a giraffe animal cookie. "Th…thank you, Miguel." She laughed lightly as Asia's little mouth inched up in a cookie caked smile. "She is my everything."

Miguel chuckled as he watched Asia. "What's her name?" 

Kay leaned forward and wiped the cookie from Asia's face and hands. "Asia Grace Bennett." She smiled at her daughter who squealed when she heard her name. Kay laughed and touched Asias nose. "Yes, mommy is talking about you." 

"Mom, mom, mom, mom." Asia rattled as she patted at the surface of her high chair. 

Kay laughed as she shook her head. "Oh Lord, she's getting restless." 

"Oh, Kay." Simone started with wide excited eyes. "Let me take her outside for a walk. We won't go far." 

Kay blinked once again and nodded slowly. "Um…okay." She smiled. "Here take her bag, you never know when you'll need something from it." She laughed and handed Simone the diaper bag. "I've learned that the hard way." 

Simone slid the strap of the bag up her arm and rested in on her shoulder as she stood from her chair. She smiled down at Asia and held her hands out. "Want to go for a walk with your Auntie Simone?" Asia squealed and threw her arms up toward her. Simone laughed and pulled her from her chair and rested her on her hip, smiling at Kay. "She takes to new people well." 

Kay nodded. "She has good instincts." She watched proudly as Simone moved out of the café talking sweetly to Asia.

"Kay?" 

Kay blinked and turned back to Miguel. "Oh." She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, Miguel. What were you saying?" 

Miguel shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "No, it's fine. I was just wondering how long you were in town for."  
Kay bit her bottom lip for a moment in thought, then nodded. "We're leaving the day after Jessica's wedding." She laughed. "Who would have ever thought that Jessica and Reese would get married?" 

Miguel chuckled and watched Kay. "I always thought you'd end up with Reese." 

Kay snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so, Miguel." She paused. "You know who I had my eyes on while I was here." Oops. Okay so she hadn't meant to be so bold. The memory of that day in the hospital came flooding back to her. The day she finally confessed to Miguel about her feelings for him, she squeezed her eyes shut and blinked back the memories and feelings that brought up. 

Miguel took a breath. "I…I'm sorry, Kay." He watched her with his deep intense brown eyes. 

Kay shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Miguel. It's in the past." 

Miguel nodded. "How…how come no one in Harmony knew about Asia? I mean, I figured we would have heard about it." He shifted in his chair as he leaned forward and shrugged. "You'd think Chief Bennett would be bursting at the seams to tell everyone about his grand-daughter."

Kay shrugged and grabbed her purse. "I don't know Miguel, something's are just better left unsaid." She pulled a five from her purse and laid it upon the table. "I..I really should go get Asia. It's almost her nap time and I can imagine she's getting fussy on Simone." With that she stood and pulled her purse atop her shoulder and left the café leaving a very confused Miguel behind.

After gathering Simone and Asia, which proved to be quite the task as they were playing chase, Kay drove Simone back to her car at the park and left with the promise that they would get together again soon. Kay sighed as she pulled into the drive at her childhood home. All she really wanted was to sleep. She'd had a long flight, not to mention caring for a two year old. 

She climbed from the car and moved around to the back where she carefully pulled her sleeping daughter from the car seat and then made her way to the front door. Just as she was about to turn the knob and head into the house, the door jerked open causing her to jump slightly.

"Kay!" Ethan smiled his charming smile at her. "I spoke to dad earlier and he told me you were in town. So I thought I'd come see you." 

Kay sighed as she shifted the sleeping child on her shoulder, she loved Ethan like the brother he was but he could be so corny and a little dumb at times. "That's great, Ethan. But do ya think you could move so I can get me and my daughter out of the freezing cold?" 

Ethan blinked then laughed lightly and shook his head as he moved to the side. "I'm sorry, sis." He shut the door behind her as she moved further into the house. "How's my niece doing anyway." 

Kay gave a silent groan as Asia started to stir and lifted her head from her shoulder. "She's awake." She sighed as she dropped her purse and diaper bag to the floor and headed into the living area. "There goes any chance of a nap I had planned on taking." She sat on the couch with Asia in her lap and began to pull her little jacket off. 

Ethan followed her into the living area and sat in a chair, smiling he watched Asia. "You know, Kay. I can watch her for you if you want to go lie down for a little while." 

Kay paused in pulling the jacket from Asia who was already starting to become restless in her lap. "No." She shook her head. "No, I couldn't do that" She continued pulling her jacket off and tossed it to the side. 

Ethan frowned slightly. "Why not? You look like you could use a nap and I want to get to know my adorable little niece." He smiled and waved at Asia who studied him closely. "Remember…I know how to handle kids this age. I've got one just that age and about a year older." He grinned referring to the child he'd had with Gwen, Madeline, and his stepson, Ethan-Martin. 

Kay nodded. "Speaking of which, you're going to have to bring those kids by here and let me see Maddie and little Ethan before I leave." She put Asia on the floor who immediately pulled herself back into her mothers lap. Kay smiled and kissed her forehead. After Kay had left Harmony, as strange as it sounds, her and Ethan had grown rather close through letters, email, and telephone calls. 

Ethan nodded. "Oh I will. Theresa and I have Maddie this weekend, so we'll come over." He smiled as Asia pointed at him and squealed. 

"Dat!" Asia squealed and patted Kay's chest as she pointed at Ethan. "Dat!"

Kay laughed lightly and took her hand in hers and pointed at Ethan with her. "That is your Uncle Ethan."

Asia wiggled out of her lap and trotted over to Ethan, patting his leg she squealed. "Epan!" She giggled and swatted his leg again.

Kay laughed and shook her head. "She thinks she is so funny." 

Ethan laughed and ran his hand over her head. "She is funny, mommy." He made a face at Asia who just laughed and blew spit bubbles back at him.

Kay's laughter subsided and she sighed. "You'll really be okay if I leave her with you?" 

Ethan nodded and took Asia's hands in his as she bounced in front of him. He smiled without taking his eyes off her. "We'll be fine, Kay. Go get some rest. We'll catch up later." 

Kay nodded and stood. "Okay, all her stuff is in her diaper bag or in the fridge if you need it. You know how to change diapers and stuff right?" She playfully lifted an eyebrow at him.

Ethan snorted and shook his head. "I can do it with my eyes closed. Though with little Ethan that's something you didn't wanna try." He laughed lightly. 

Kay laughed and leaned down to kiss Asia on the head. "Mommy will be back later, sweetie. Be good for your Uncle Ethan." She stood and blinked. "I forgot to ask. Where is everyone?" 

Ethan picked Asia up and allowed her to stand in his lap. "Grace is at the B&B, dad is at the station and I have no idea where Jessica is." 

Kay nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need anything." She headed out of the room and up the stairs to her old bedroom. Entering her room she quickly changed into a large over sized tee and a pair of lounge pants. She fell on her bed and curled up to the pillow and was asleep before she was comfortable. 

Miguel sighed as he leaned back into his chair. He played with a small packet of sugar in front of him as he thought. 

Seeing Kay again had brought up a lot of memories, some good, some bad. He'd missed her, he never really knew how much until he saw her again. He didn't miss her the way a lover would miss another lover. He missed his best friend, his buddy. 

As he sipped on his second cup of coffee, he couldn't help but think of the little girl of Kay's. Asia Grace. He just wondered, could she possibly be his? If so, then why wouldn't Kay tell him? After all the things Kay had done to get him away from Charity, if Asia were his daughter, that would have been her winning hand. Kay knew him well enough to know that if she had told him that she was carrying his child, he would have done the right thing by her. 

Miguel stood and threw some money on the table before pulling his jacket on and heading out of the Book Café. As he stepped into the cold afternoon air he wrapped his coat tighter around him and headed down the street to the police station. Maybe she wasn't his daughter. He shook his head; she looked an awful lot like him, the hair, the facial features, and the complexion. Well, he'd find out. He wasn't sure how, but he would definitely find out. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: _See earlier chapters._

Authors note: Oh, wow. You guys actually like this? Hehe. Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a lot of things going on but hopefully now I'll be able to write more. This chapter isn't much but I was sitting here tonight, bored, and thought. "Hey, I've got half of that chapter written. Why not go finish it and post it?" So I did. It's not much, I just opened word and let my fingers do the talking. At any rate, I hope you like. ..*grins* Oh, as for Asia. The little girl that inspired Ms. Asia is the little girl in the McDonalds commercial. If you've seen the one where the little girl is crying saying she wants her mommy and her dad is doing everything he can to make her smile and then Ronald comes up behind the dad and she immediately stops crying and is giggling and stuff, and the dad is like "Yeah…daddy's funny." Then you know what Asia looks like, LOL. If you could help me find a picture of that little girl, it would be so greatly appreciated. Just look in my bio and grab my email addy and let me know….*smile* Now on with the chapter!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But if ever you should stray just sing along and I will play or look into your hands I'm slipping through them like a tiny grain of sand. I remember you do you remember me too? Seems like such a long long time since I held you near and called you mine." StereoFuse - Everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kay sat on the bench outside of the hospital and sobbed, her shoulders jerking as the terrible pain in her chest tore away at her heart. How could he just say it was a mistake? Sure she might have looked like Charity when he'd made love to her but he had to have known she wasn't Charity. If he loved Charity as much as he'd claimed to, then he should have known deep down that she wasn't Charity. 

She wiped at her face as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. God, how could she be so stupid to think someone as great as Miguel would ever love her. She stifled a sob with her hand as she wrapped her free arm around her waist. She could almost hate him for what he'd said, but she couldn't. 

"Kay?" 

A deep airy voice caused her to wipe her face, ridding the tears. She turned her head to see Luis standing beside the bench, watching her with concerned eyes. "Wha…what are you doing here, Luis?" 

Luis shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I thought I'd come to see how Theresa and Ethan were doing after the elevator accident." He ducked his head to look Kay in the face. "Are…are you okay?" 

Kay nodded and stared at the ground in front of her. "Yeah…Yeah I'm fine." 

Luis shook his head and took a seat beside her. "You don't look fine." He placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently. "You look like someone has just broken your heart." 

Kay bit her bottom lip, fighting back the tears and sobs that were threatening to escape. She turned to Luis. "Have…have you ever had someone tell you that sharing something special with you was a horrible mistake?" Her voice trembled and she laughed sarcastically. "Of course you haven't. You're Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, no one in their right mind would tell you that." Her eyes moved back to the ground that suddenly held interest to her. 

Luis shook his head. "Kay, I..I'm sorry if someone told you that, but what does me being who I am have to do with what someone would and would not tell me?" He watched her carefully. 

She shook her head. "Nothing, forget I said anything." Her lip quivered as what Miguel said played through her mind again, before she could fight it back, a sob erupted from her throat. She placed her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut tight. 

Luis winced as he heard Kay's heart wrenching sob. Who ever had broken her heart really did a number on her. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms, gently hugging her and rubbing her back. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he felt almost like she did. What with Sheridan at the cottage with Antonio, not even seeming like this whole situation bothered her. 

Kay's shoulders racked with sobs as she pressed her face into Luis's shirt. This was great, his brother broke her heart and here he was comforting her. She didn't care at the moment. His strong arms felt good around her, his large masculine hands rubbing her back made her feel safe, protected, something she needed at the moment. 

Kay sat up right on the bed and gasped. After realizing it had be just a dream she fell back against the bed again. The same dream that haunted her every night for the past two years. She rubbed her face and threw the covers back. What time was it? She sat up again and tossed her legs over the side of the bed and glanced at the clock. 

"6:30?" She blinked and shook her head. "God, how could Ethan let me sleep so late? He must be worn ragged with Asia by now." She stood from the bed and quickly changed into a tee and jeans before heading downstairs. 

Kay reached the bottom steps and headed into the living room where she found her mother and Asia playing peek-a-boo around a chair. She stood in the entryway of the living room and watched.

Asia caught sight of her mother has she peeked her little head out from around the chair. "Mommy!" She squealed as she took off in a tear through the living room and caught Kay around the leg in a tight hug. 

Kay laughed as she bent down to pick her daughter from her leg. "Hey baby girl. What are you doing?" 

Asia smiled widely. "Hide peek." She pointed to Grace who stood from the floor and smoothed her pants. "Grand-mommy!" 

Kay smiled and kissed Asia's temple. "Ah, Hide and Seek with Grand-mommy." She slid Asia down her hip and placed her on the floor. "Go play, sweetie." She sighed as she stood up straight again. "Where'd Ethan go? And why did y'all let me sleep so long?" 

Grace shrugged as she handed a doll from the sofa to Asia. "Ethan had to get home and we thought you needed the rest." 

Kay shook her head as she sank down into a chair. "You should have woken me up when he left. I don't want it to seem like I'm pushing her off on you." 

Grace blinked then shook her head, sitting down on the sofa she turned toward Kay. "Honey, you're not pushing her off on me." She smiled as she watched Asia cradle the small doll and 'sing' to it. "She's my granddaughter, I want to spend as much time with her as I can before you leave." 

Kay sighed and nodded. "Okay, but if you ever do feel…" 

"I won't." Grace smiled and interrupted her. She laughed lightly. "If anything you'll be begging me to have her back. She's so beautiful, Kay." She sighed as she watched her grand daughter. 

Kay smiled also. She had been a little worried as to her mothers reaction to Asia when she came home. Sure she'd sort have kept in touch with her parents since she'd been gone. But mostly it was her dad, and only long enough to report the well being of the family and herself and Asia. 

"So." Kay started then paused as she shifted. Her eyes darted around before she continued. "Where's…where's Charity?" She had to admit she was curious as to the whereabouts of the girl. 

Graced looked up from watching Asia. "What?" She shook her head slightly. "Oh, she hasn't made it into town yet." 

Kay frowned. "Into town yet? Where is she?" 

Grace tilted her head at Kay. "That's right. You really don't know much of what goes on around here do you." She sighed. "Honestly, Kay. You should really try to keep up with the family more." 

Not this again. Over the past two years when her and her mother did talk it was mostly on the same topic. Either coming home or Kay not keeping in touch enough. While her and her mother had somewhat patched the holes in their relationship before she left town, they still had their differences. What parent/child relationship didn't, right? 

Kay sighed as she shifted again and crossed her legs. "I'm sorry, mother. But I really don't want to have this discussion right now." She grinned at Asia who stood from the floor and toddled over to her. 

Placing the doll on Kay's lap, Asia smiled and patted her mothers knee. "Hug baby." 

Kay nodded with a serious face. "Oh, okay." She lifted the doll and gave it a small hug while rubbing it on the back. "Sweet baby." Causing Asia to giggle in hysterics. 

Grace smiled and watched her daughter and grand daughter. "You know, Kay. No matter what, I am really proud of you." She shook her head. "You've turned out to be a great mother." 

Kay smiled and handed the doll back to Asia. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud voice booming through the living room. "Grace? Honey, I'm home." 

Grace smiled and stood. "We're in the living room, Sam." 

Sam moved into the room and headed straight for his wife. "There's the most beautiful woman in the world." He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her tight.

Kay shifted and watched her parents, her eyes drifted to Asia who was hiding behind the chair again, her little head poking out the side. She frowned. "Asia, honey what are you hiding from?" She tilted her head. "You know you're Papa." 

Asia brought her little hand out from behind the chair to point behind Kay. 

Kay turned her head in the direction Asia was pointing, behind her in the entry way of the living room stood Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Her eyes grew half their size at the sight of him. He hadn't changed a bit since she'd been gone. 

Luis smiled sheepishly as he shifted on his feet. "Hey." He nodded at Kay. 

Kay nodded and regained her composure. "Hi, Luis." 

Sam pulled back from Grace and nodded as he waved toward Luis. "I brought Luis home with me." He chuckled. "Sheridan is out of town and I figured he could use a decent meal. I hope you don't mind, honey." He rubbed his hand over her back. 

Grace laughed lightly as she shook her head. "No of course not." She motioned to the sofa. "Come on in, Luis. Have a seat." Her eyes suddenly got bigger as her mouth dropped. "Speaking of meals. I was so caught up in playing with Asia I completely forgot about dinner." With that she turned and rushed into the kitchen, Sam hot on her heels.

Luis chuckled as he peered around the chair at the little brown head of curls poking out. "I also had to come see what Sam has been talking non-stop about today." 

Asia quickly ducked her head behind the chair before giving a small squeal and taking off around the other side. She flew across the floor and jumped into Kay's lap. 

Kay blinked and gave a small oomph. "Asia." She sighed as she righted her on her lap. Wrapping her arms around her she gave her a small squeeze. "What's wrong, honey?" 

Luis sank down onto the sofa and watched Kay. 

Asia put her face into Kay's shoulder and gave a small whimper. 

Kay sighed and rubbed her back, glancing at Luis she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Luis. Normally she's real out going. I think she's just tired. She has had a long day." She shifted Asia on her lap and turned her around. 

Luis nodded and brought one leg to rest on the other. "That's fine." He chuckled. "Sleepy kids. I know all about 'em." 

Kay blinked and tilted her head. "You and Sheridan have one?" 

Luis shook his head and ran his hand over his pants leg. "No." He shrugged. "We're trying, but nothing is happening." He sighed. 

Kay winced slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luis." 

Luis shrugged and shifted again. "Not your fault." He chuckled. "We're going to go to the doctors to find out which one of us is the problem." He sighed as he watched Asia wiggle in her mothers lap. "She is so beautiful, Kay."

Kay bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you." She shifted slightly, patting Asia on the leg she pointed to Luis. "Sweetie, this is Luis." 

Luis smiled at her when she turned her dark eyes on him, meeting Asia's eyes he felt a small chill run down his spin. He shivered slightly and blinked. What in the world was that? He cleared his throat and lifted his hand. "Hi, Asia."

Asia watched him for a moment then a smile spread across her face. "Wuis." She wiggled down from Kays lap and pulled the doll from the floor. Moving over to Luis she plopped the rag doll in his lap. "Baby." 

Luis smiled and nodded. "It's a pretty baby." 

Asia giggled and crawled up on the sofa beside him. Patting him on the leg she, she turned her eyes on him again. "Baby, hug." 

Luis lifted his eyebrows and took the doll from her. "You want me to give the baby a hug?" 

Asia nodded her curls bouncing around her little face. 

Luis nodded and brought the doll to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. He twisted his body slightly. "Mmm, mmm." 

Asia giggled and turned her attention to Kay. "Mommy, wook." 

Kay grinned and nodded. "I see, baby." She sighed as she sank further into the chair. Watching Asia interact with men always tugged at her heartstrings. She knew that Asia needed a father, preferably her biological one. But that would never happen. 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors note: Gee Willikers, Holy Bat Syllables. It's been FOREVER since I updated this story. Well, things happen. I've been without Internet for quite a while and if anyone who has ever been deprived of the Internet is reading this, you feel my pain. Now, I've got several, several chapters for you as I've been working on this from time to time during my banishment. But I'm BACK! Don't you just love how everyone thinks they know what's gonna happen? *giggles* I'm not even sure what's gonna happen so hang on to your chairs people it's about to be a bumpy ride. You're not getting all the chapters at once, why? Cause, I said so. *grin* Now, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next Chapter goes up. Dude, I gotta go, Conan O'Brian's coming on and Jim Carry is going to be on it! *waves and runs off* *runs back up* Oh yeah, I know a lot of crazy shit has been going on, on Passions lately. Please, please keep in mind what I said in my first note, forget what you think you know cause this is my world. *evil laughter as I run off*

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cause I would give everything that I own. Give you my heart, and this skin and these bones. The Sun, the Moon, the Earth, the sky, a brand new car that you and I could drive. I would do anything, and I would give everything, to be your everything. 

Sterofuse - Everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kay sighed as she walked through the backyard of her parent's home. Dinner had been great. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her mothers cooking. 

Jessica had come home with Reese just before dinner, bringing the grand total of the dinner count to seven. Luis had stayed, as promised, for dinner and then for a while afterwards. He seemed to take a real liking to Asia, the two had played a round of hide and seek, Asia's favorite game, and the toddler talked him into reading her favorite book to her, three times. Finally Kay had to interrupt story time for Asia's bath so she could get the sleepy child to bed. 

Two hours and three more stories later, Asia was fast asleep. Luis had long been gone, much to Kay's relief. Now she was walking through the spacious yard, trying to clear her head. She knew coming back to Harmony would bring up so many memories, some good, some not. She had almost skipped the whole trip, thinking of using the excuse she was sick or work would just not allow it. She had decided though, she'd never forgive herself if she missed her sisters wedding. 

Kay moved to the small swing in the backyard and sank down in it. She wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders as she began to swing slowly. 

Jessica stepped out into the yard and smiled at her sister. "There you are. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." She moved over to the swing and sank down next to Kay.

Kay sighed. "I'm sorry, Jess." She shook her head. "I just…" She sighed. "I needed some air." 

Jessica nodded as she sat back on the swing. "It's cool." She shrugged. "I thought if you don't wanna hang in the house, I'll come hang with you." She smiled. 

Kay laughed lightly and nodded. "Thanks." 

Jessica nodded as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "So, I saw Simone earlier." 

Kay nodded and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" 

Jessica nodded and gave the swing a little push with her leg. "Yeah, she told me she'd met you at the park and then you two had coffee." 

She nodded slightly and shivered as a breeze cut through her shawl. 

"With Miguel." Jessica finished, lifting an eyebrow right back at Kay.

Kay shrugged and rubbed her arms. "Yeah, he was there. He happened to show up and he joined us." 

Jessica gave a low laugh. "Yeah. But, wasn't that awkward?" 

Kay shook her head. "Not really. Not as awkward as I thought it'd be." She gave the swing a push with her leg.

Jessica nodded then bit her lip. "Are you going to tell Miguel that Asia is his while you're here?"

Kay blinked then turned to Jessica. "What makes you think that Asia is his, Jess?"

Jessica shrugged. "Well, you did sleep with him right before you left Harmony. And she looks so much like the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. I just kinda put two and two together." She paused and lifted an eyebrow. "She is his isn't she?" 

Kay rolled her eyes. She loved her sister, she really did. Even though they'd had they're differences in the past she still loved her. But damn she was nosey. "You know, Jess." She sighed. "I really don't want to talk about that with you."

Jessica nodded and gave a small snort. "There's my answer. She is his." 

Kay sighed and watched her. "If you really must know, Jess. No, she isn't his." 

"Right." Jessica chuckled sarcastically. Standing from the swing she turned to Kay. "I'm going inside. Reese is going to be leaving soon." 

She nodded and stood as well. "I'm going to go for a walk. Tell mom and dad that I have my cell with me if they need me or Asia wakes." 

Jessica nodded as she headed into the house. "Will do."

He sat in the Book Café at his regular table, drinking his regular cup of coffee. Tonight he sat alone, he'd rather be alone at the moment. So many things flooded through his mind. Kay being back in town, the beautiful child she brought with her. Could it possibly be?

He sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "Do I have a daughter?" He said quietly to himself. 

"I don't know, do you?" 

Miguel glanced up and met the smiling eyes of his long time friend, Reese, sitting in front of him. Reese had long ago ditched the black frame glasses and opted for contacts. Once, at Simone's begging, he'd allowed her to do a "make-over" on him. His hair was no longer the slick down perfectly combed look, it was more of a sexy tousled cut, setting off his face more. 

Miguel sat back in his chair. "Hey Reese. How'd dinner at the Bennett's go?" 

Reese shrugged as he pulled off his coat and hung it on the chair next to him. "Wonderful, as always." He wet his lips as he leaned forward. "What's this about having a daughter?" 

He shifted in his seat, allowing his eyes to drift, briefly, to the cup in front of him. "You getting nervous about the wedding?" 

Reese sighed, cocking an eyebrow at Miguel. "Don't change the subject, what were you talking about?" 

Miguel glanced around then turned his eyes back on Reese. "Reese…" He paused, taking a breath. "I take it you met Kay's daughter, Asia, right?" 

A smile broke out on his face as he nodded. "Sure did. She's beautiful, acts just like her mom." He chuckled. "Especially when it's bath time." 

Miguel chuckled lowly as he nodded, letting his hand slide around his cup. "Yeah, she is beautiful." He wet his lips as he shifted again. "Reese, did you…" He paused, biting his bottom lip. "Ah, hell. Maybe I'm just paranoid." He sighed.

Reese frowned, tilting his head. "Paranoid about wh…" He trailed off, his eyes growing larger. "Oh, Miguel. You don't think that…" He paused. "Asia could be…" His mouth dropped slightly. "Whoa." 

He nodded as he took a deep breath. "I know." He shook his head. "I don't know. Part of me says that it's entirely possible because…in all honesty, Reese, she does look like me. The dark hair, the eyes, the complexion." 

Reese nodded. "Yeah, yeah now that you mention it. She does have that Lopez-Fitzgerald look to her." He bit his lip. "Surely if she was, Kay would tell you." 

Miguel lifted his eyebrows. "Would she? This is Kay we're talking about, Reese." 

He shook his head. "I know, but…" He paused, wetting his lips. "Think about this. Everything Kay did in the past, was to get you to go out with her, right?" 

Miguel nodded, wondering where he was headed with this. "Yeah." 

Reese nodded. "Right. So, if Asia was your daughter, don't you think that Kay would jump at the chance to tell you? We all know what kind of person you are, the kind that would not back down from his responsibilities." He nodded again. "You'd more than likely try to have a relationship with the mother of your child." 

He frowned as he chewed his lower lip. "Yeah." He said slowly. "So you're saying you don't think Asia is mine?" 

Reese shrugged. "I'm not saying one way or another. I just find it odd, that if she is yours, that Kay wouldn't tell you. Maybe she's not yours, maybe she is." He paused, eyeing Miguel carefully. "But, there's one sure way to find out."

Miguel gave a low laugh. "Let me guess. I go up to Kay and say 'Hey, I wanna know, am I your baby's daddy?" He shook his head. "I'd look like a jackass if I was wrong." 

Reese shrugged. "Well, I'd rather look like a jackass and be wrong then go through life just wondering cause I didn't have the balls to ask." He lifted his eyebrows at him. 

Miguel sat back, pointing a finger at Reese. "You got a point." 

"Of course I do." Reese smirked as he chuckled lowly. "Don't I always." 

Kay walked aimlessly through the streets of Harmony, enjoying the quietness of the night, the light crisp feeling to the New England air. A nice change from the smog filled air of LA. When compared in scenic values, Harmony beat LA out of the running. Yet, there was no way she'd be able to do her job at Harris Productions while living in Harmony. 

She turned, heading down the boarded walk of the Warf. She frowned then paused, turning her head to glance behind her. "That's odd." She sighed. She could have sworn she heard something. She turned back again, pulling her cell phone from her pocket to make sure it was on when suddenly a body collided hard with hers from behind. She fell forward, clutching tightly to her cell phone she hit the ground hard, using her free hand to break some of her fall. 

After a moment she blinked then shook her head. "What the…" She pushed herself up a bit. 

"Oh, man." A deep voice groaned from beside her. "I'm so, sorry." The figure stood up suddenly, it's strong hands wraped around her waist then pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?" 

Kay sighed as she shoved her cell phone back into her pocket. "Yeah." She nodded, running her other hand through her hair then wincing at the pain that shot from her wrist. "Ah…" She sucked in a breath. 

The hands took her arm and felt gently at her wrist. "I don't think anything's broken. Maybe we should just run over to the hospital real quick." 

She shook her head, lifting her eyes and meeting with the greenest pair of eyes she'd ever seen. "Uh…No, I'm…I'm fine really." She studied him for a moment. "Fox?" 

He nodded, looking her over. "Yeah. You are……?" 

She laughed lightly. "Kay, Kay Bennett." 

"Oh…" He chuckled. "Sorry I didn't recognize ya, kid." He wet his lips then ran a hand over his neck then up through his spiked blonde hair. 

"Kid?" She snorted lightly. "I'm hardly a kid." 

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "But you are okay, right?" He shook his head. "I was jogging and I thought I heard something behind me so I glanced back, next thing I know we're both on the ground." 

She nodded. "It's fine. You know, I thought I heard something too." 

"Huh…" He bit his bottom lip as he glanced in the direction of the noise. "Well…" He sighed, turning back to her. "Maybe I should walk you off to somewhere a little more safe." He shrugged. "The Warf has a reputation for being a lurking place for creeps." 

Kay blinked, wrapping her arms around her waist. "What makes you think I need an escort? Seems the only thing I need protection from tonight is you." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her eyes shined as she held back her laughter. 

Fox watched her for a moment then chuckled. "Aiight. I see." He paused, glancing around. "The truth is, I don't wanna be left alone here so I'm gonna tag along with you if that's alright." 

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Alright." She turned, starting to walk in her original direction. "What are you doing jogging this late at night anyway?" 

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black track pants. "Bored. What are you doing out on the warf this time of night?" He paused, tilting his head. "Meeting a secret lover?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

She laughed again. "No. Not quite." She shrugged. "I was restless so I came to take a walk." 

He nodded. "You know, I heard you been doing some good things at Harris Productions." 

Kay blinked, glancing at him. "How'd you hear that?" 

"Chad and I keep in touch. He tells me that you've been doing major things there." 

She shrugged. "I just do my job." She sighed. "What have you been doing?" 

He kicked at a box as they rounded a corner. "Running the Blue Note and a few other various things for father." 

She lifted an eyebrow. "Running a few things for your father, huh?" 

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Not like that. They tried to pull me into all that but…" He shrugged. "I just couldn't see what I'd benefit from it in the long run besides a lot of enemies and a huge ulcer. I run the legit parts of fathers business affairs." 

"I see." She nodded. She had to hand it to him, she thought from the get go that Fox would be pulled into the Crane ways. Then again, he could just feeding her a line, not as if he'd come out and tell her that he's as crooked as the rest of them. 

He nodded, tilting his head as he glanced a head of them. "Hey, you know it's like fifty below out here." He chuckled. "You wanna head on up to the Book Café and grab some hot chocolate or some coffee?" 

"Oh." She blinked then bit her lip. "I…I don't know. I should probably be getting back. It's getting late."

He nodded his head toward the Book Café. "Come on. It's just coffee." He smiled at her. "I'm buying." 

She rubbed her hands together in front of her. "That's nice of you, Fox. But…I really should be getting back, I don't want my daughter to wake up and me not be there." There, she'd thrown in the word daughter. Maybe that would scare him off as it normally did with guys. 

His brow rose as his mouth dropped slightly. "You have a daughter?" 

Kay nodded, wondering how fast it'd take him to withdraw his offer for coffee. "Yeah. I have a daughter." 

He stood for a moment, then nodded. "How old is she?" 

"She's almost two, her name is Asia." Kay grinned slightly. 

He nodded. "Beautiful name. I'll have to meet her sometime." He nodded toward the café. "Maybe you can show me a picture once we get to the café?" 

Kay's eyes widened slightly, her jaw dropping just a bit. He was showing interest knowing she had a daughter, which was a first. "Alright." 

He grinned at her as he turned and headed down the small walk that led to the café. 


	5. Chapter Five

Authors note: Jim Carry and Conan O'Brian on the same show. Holy whack! My sides hurt…enjoy. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sweet is the sight of her room, window open by candle light. How'd you know? Cold winter on the shore, chills the dress she wore, it's on the floor. Still it feels so warm, today."

Howie Day - She Says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kay followed behind Jessica as they entered the small café. Looking around, her eyes widened slightly. "Wow." She said softly. "Nice place." 

They'd just returned from Neeve's Place, a dress shop just off Blair Street, where Kay was fitted for her bridesmaid's dress. They'd decided to come to the café just up the road from the shop, "Chancellors" was written in scroll on the ivory and blue awning. The window's that faced both Madison Avenue and Eighty-Fourth Street were wet with condensation; it'd rained earlier in the day. Upon entering, they were greeted with the faint sound of beautiful classical music.

"Good thing I left Asia with Dad." Kay laughed lightly as she pulled the light jacket from her arms. "She'd made hell of this place." 

Jessica grinned as she nodded. "I know, it's a nice change from the Book Café, don't you think?" 

She nodded. "Definitely. Oh…" Kay blinked as an older man approached them and asked for their jackets. Once he had them in the coat check, he led them to a small table that sat next to the large windows. He took their orders then left them to private conversation. 

Jessica eyed Kay as she sat back in the high-back sitting chair. A knowing look on her face, she gave a small grin.

Kay frowned. "What?" She shifted in her chair, crossing her legs. She didn't like the way her sister was eyeing her. 

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just wondering what kept you out so late last night." 

Kay shrugged then sighed. She might as well tell her, she knew that Casey Forth, a close friend of Jessica's, had seen her and Fox having coffee. "I ran into someone last night and we wound up at the Book Café having nice conversation over hot chocolate and coffee." She paused. "Well, they ran into me, rather." She rubbed her sore wrist at the thought of the collision. 

Jessica nodded. "Fox Crane." She giggled lightly. "Isn't he adorable?" 

Kay's eyes widened. "How…" She shook her head as she held up a hand. "I forget how word gets around in this small town." She bit her lip then laughed. "Aren't you getting married in just a few days?" 

Jessica shrugged, laughing lowly. "Yeah, and I love Reese with all my heart. But that doesn't mean I can't comment when I think a guy is handsome." The older man approached them and sat their orders in front of them. Jessica a cup of tea with a small piece of cake, Kay with a cup of coffee and a slice of cheesecake. "Thank you." Jessica smiled at the man before he retreated. 

Kay nodded. "I suppose that's true." She sighed as she opened the navy blue cloth napkin then laid it across her lap. "I guess he's adorable. It was just nice talking to someone who isn't grilling me about one thing or the other." She paused and bit her lip. "Oh, Jess. I'm sorry." 

Jessica shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry about." She laughed lowly. "I do grill you. I'm your sister. I'm supposed to be nosey." She laid her napkin across her lap then lifted her fork from the table. 

Kay gave a low laugh, shaking her head she frowned. "I just found it odd how unlike the Cranes Fox is. He's not egotistical; he's not mean or nasty. He's really nice to talk to." She took a bite of her cake then swallowed. "And he has a wonderful sense of humor." 

Jessica nodded. "He is. He's a great guy." She shrugged. "He's very…" She paused, seeming lost in thought. "Oh, I can't think of the word. He keeps to himself a lot. He works, mingles when he has to. But you never really see him out at social events unless it's Crane mandatory." When she finished talking, she watched Kay, her eyes seemingly miles away as she talked about Fox. "Oh. My. God."

Kay blinked. "What?" She looked around then back to Jessica. "What?" 

Jessica smiled then lowered her voice. "You like Fox Crane don't you?"

__

He shut the door to his apartment behind him. "Just…" He looked around. "Just make yourself at home." He dropped his keys on the table beside the door.

She sniffed as she moved to the sofa that sat in the middle of the floor. Sinking down onto it, she kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her eyes straightforward. 

The ride to his apartment had been a silent one. Every so often he'd hear a sniffle or a hiccup. He didn't know what to say to the poor girl, he had no idea what had happened to her and she wasn't offering information. 

He sank down next to her, wet his lips then shifted in his seat. "Kay, what…what happened?" He tilted his head, his eyes meeting hers. "Did someone hurt you?"

Kay wiped a stray tear away from her cheek as she nodded slowly. "Yeah." She whispered, almost inaudible.

Luis frowned as he straightened up. "Who?" He paused, watching her closely. He scooted closer to her, resting his hand on her opposite shoulder. "Who hurt you, Kay? You have to tell me so we can arrest them." 

She shook her head as she leaned into his side. "They didn't hurt me like that." She sniffed, her bottom lip quivering. "Just hold me tight, please?" 

Luis wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight against his body. He felt the fabric of his shirt begin to moisten. A fresh batch of tears had fallen down her face. He frowned slightly; reaching up he wiped her face with his knuckle. His eyes caught hers, in them he felt something familiar. 

Someone had shattered her heart. He knew that look anywhere; he'd seen it when he'd broken off the engagement with Beth when Sheridan returned. He'd seen it in the mirror when Sheridan, time after time, would make some excuse why they couldn't tell Antonio the truth. 

He brushed his lips across the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly, rubbing her arms. 

He shifted, groaned, and then turned his back to the window, shoving his head under the large down pillow. The sun broke through the cottage windows and shone directly into his eyes. Wait, what time was it? Quickly, he moved his head out from under the pillow and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 

"9:30? Crap." He blinked his eyes rapidly. He'd over slept two and half-hours. "Great." He threw back the thick cream colored comforter then slid out of bed. He'd stayed up half the night thinking about Kay and Asia. Sheridan had called after he'd gotten home. That was three hours of phone time. Last time he remembered looking at the clock it was 4:30 a.m. He quickly rushed around the bedroom then moved into the bathroom. 

He managed to shower, shave, and dress in record time. Twenty minutes later found him walking through the doors of the Harmony Police Station. "Hey Carl." He nodded to the young deputy that sat at the desk just left of the door. He glanced around the station before moving over to his desk.

"Hey Luis." Carl chuckled, moving his heels from the desktop. "Sam's not here, I won't tell." 

He sighed as he nodded. "That's nice. I gotta clock in, Sam's gonna know." 

"I gotcha covered, bro." Miguel grinned as he made his way from the hall that led to the cells. "I clocked you in when I came in this morning. Like I always do." 

Luis laughed lightly as he sank down into his chair. "Thanks, bro." 

Miguel nodded, moving over to Luis's desk then propping himself on the side of it. "Kinda nice sleeping alone again, isn't it?" 

Luis blinked. "What?" 

"Yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, Sheridan not being home, you got that big bed all to yourself." He chuckled. "Couldn't bring yourself to leave it, huh?" 

"Yeah." Luis laughed as he sat back. He bit his lip for a moment. "Where's Sam?" 

"Oh." Miguel motioned to the door with his hand. "He took the day off to spend it with his grand-daughter." He paused. "Did…did you know Kay had a daughter?" 

Luis felt his heart skip a beat. "Well…" He sighed, swaying the chair back and forth slightly. "I had dinner over there last night, so yeah, I met Asia." 

Miguel nodded, studying the floor. "Cute kid."

He nodded, his eyebrows raising. "Yeah, she's beautiful." A small smile broke over his face. "She's got the most adorable little laugh. Last night, she had me read her five or six stories." He chuckled. "She's a great little girl." His heartbeat increased a few paces. He'd stayed up all night the night before imagining the worst possible thing, Asia being his daughter. Then he'd relieved spending time with her, realizing it wouldn't be all that bad. But what would it do to his marriage? 

If it were true, how would Sheridan handle the fact that he had a child with another woman? He'd never told her about that night. He'd never told anyone, not even Hank. Especially not Hank, he could imagine he'd kill him. If it were true, Asia being his daughter, he'd lose two of his best friends, Hank and Sam, then possibly, his wife. 

He sat at his desk, flipping through page after page of the ledger. He was going over the books of the Blue Note. They'd been short a few hundred dollars and he was trying to figure out where the money went. Fox sighed as he sat back and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't get his mind off Kay, her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Nothing had captivated him so much since…

His heart gave a twist and the memory of Whitney. He'd never even gotten the chance to tell Whitney how he felt. Although, he was sure that even if he had, it wouldn't have made any difference. She was so in love with Chad. He was happy for her. His first reaction had been one of vengefulness. Everything he was told him to do any and everything he could possibly do to break them up, to stop their engagement. 

But then he'd been just like father and grandfather. Using their name, money, and power to get what they want. He vowed he would not turn out like them. Maybe if he acted a little more like Ethan…a thought hit him. He and Kay shared a brother. He thought for a moment. His mother was Ethan's mother; Kay's father was Ethan's father…are they related? He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He bit his lip, wondering if calling her for lunch would make him seem too eager. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and stared at it, hoping something would help him decide. 

Finally he sighed, flipped open the small silver phone then found her number in his book. After pressing "send" he sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm. 

"Hello?" Kay's light voice came over the line. 

He took a breath, then grinned slightly. "Hello, Kay. It's Fox." 

She nodded, sending a glance to Jessica, she was thankful for the interruption. "Yeah." She grinned. "Yeah, I saw your name on the ID. How are you?" 

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I'm good, I'm good." He blinked, then winced slightly. "How's your wrist?" 

She laughed lightly. "My wrist is fine, thank you."

He nodded. "Good. I'd feel horrible if I was the cause of some tremendous pain." He picked a pen from the desk and waved it between his fingers. 

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really." 

He wet his lips. "Listen." He paused as he ran a hand over his mouth and chin. "I was wondering if you're free for lunch? Say around one?" 

Kay blinked, her eyebrows raising. "Lunch? I…I really don't think so. I need to get home and rescue my dad. He's been watching Asia all morning." 

Fox shrugged. "Bring her along." He chuckled. "I'll finally get to meet this famous Asia." 

Her brows scrunched together. "You…you really want to meet her?" She sent a glance toward Jessica, who was no doubt listening to every word she said. 

He nodded as he leaned his head back on the chair. "Yeah. I told you last night, I love kids." 

"Uh…" She blew a puff of air through her lips. "Yeah." She nodded. "Alright. Where at?" 

"Hmm…" He chewed on the end of the pencil. "Where would a good place be for a two year old?" 

Kay laughed. "You're basing plans around Asia?" 

Fox chuckled. "Sure. Wouldn't want her to be bored during lunch. Oh…" He sat up straight. "How about Jack In The Box over on Ninth Street?"

She nodded. "That sounds good, one you say?" 

He nodded, a wide smile upon his face. "Yeah. I'll meet you there at one."

"Alright then. Bye." Kay flipped her phone shut, avoiding the burning eyes of Jessica. Slipping her phone back into her purse, she acted as nonchalant as possible. "Sorry about that, what were we talking about?" 

Jessica laughed lightly. "Speaking of the Devil himself. We were talking about how you liked Fox." She waved her hand. "And then he calls." 

Kay sighed then shook her head. "I did not say I liked Fox. I said he seemed like a nice guy." She sat back in her chair. "Jessica, I don't really know the guy well enough to say whether or not I like him." 

She shrugged as she drank the last of her tea. "Maybe not. But from what I understood, he wants lunch with you _and _Asia." She tilted her head slightly. "Any guy that would want to spend time with you and your daughter is worth liking." 

Kay snorted lightly. "So you're saying I should jump at the first guy who shows interest in me and my daughter because no one is ever gonna want me?" 

Jessica held up her hands. "No, no. That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that guys like that are hard to come by, you should really look into the ones that seem worthy." She lifted the napkin from her lap. "Are you ready?" 

She nodded as she lifted the napkin from her lap and laid it upon the table. "I know you're right." She stood. "I'm not saying that if he is interested I'm going to blow him off, but I am only in town for a few days." 

Jessica sent a bright smile to her sister. "You never know what could happen." She turned and headed over to the counter where she paid and retrieved their jackets. Soon the two were back into the cold October air, walking down Madison Avenue. 

"Hey Jessica, Kay." Miguel caught up with them; he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his bulky brown police jacket. 

"Hey Miguel." Jessica grinned brightly. "How are ya, today?"

He nodded. "I'm good." He bit his lip. "Actually, I was looking for Kay." He glanced toward Kay. "I really need to talk to you." 

Kay blinked. Oh no, she knew what he was thinking and what he wanted to talk about. She really, really did not want to get into a conversation about that with him. "Uh…I'm supposed to go with Jessica, Miguel." She gave a small smile. "Maybe later." 

Jessica shrugged. "You don't have to. I'm just going with Reese's mom to help her pick out a dress for the wedding." She gave Kay a quick hug. "I can do that all by myself." She grinned as she pulled back, glancing at Miguel she donned a serious face. "We have to have coffee or something. It's been too long." 

He nodded, a small grin on his face. "You bet." 

Jessica nodded then turned back to Kay. "I'll see you at home later, okay?" 

Kay nodded, feeling a small sense of panic in her stomach. "Yeah. Oh, if you talk to Dad, tell him I'll be home shortly to pick Asia up."

Jessica nodded as she pulled her cap lower on her head. "Alright." She turned and made her way down the small street to her car. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kay turned to Miguel. 

"Uhm…" He glanced around. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" 


	6. Chapter Six

Authors note: *hangs head* I know, I know. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I've been trying to write this story and I've just got so many ideas for different ways to take this story I don't know what to do. To be honest, I'm not sure who Asia's dad is either, hehehe. So we'll just have to let me just write and hope it comes out as something spectacular. Thanks so much for all your reviews and I'm hoping that I can make you all proud. And I'm praying to the Good Man above that I can get around to writing more of this story sooner. Sidenote: In my story, Ethan and Theresa are together. I can't help it, I love them as a couple. BLAH to Gwen!! Also, be on the look out for more surprises *smirk* I've got a few up here *taps head* Enjoy and REVIEW! ~Justy~ P.S. Excuse any grammar mistakes, it's very, very early in the morning and I don't really feel like correcting. Peace tiger-babies! 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's why I'm wondering why you had to tell me, what's going on in your head? What's wrong? Come around to another time when you don't have to run. And when she said she wants somebody else, hope you know that she doesn't mean you, and when she breaks down and makes a sound, you'll never hear her the way that I do. Yeah, yeah... no..."

Howie Day - She Says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decided the best place to go would be the park. Miguel sank slowly down onto the bench, giving enough room for Kay to sit next to him. He bit his lip as he looked around the park, children played, a few people were there with their dogs. Mostly couples walked through the park, holding hands and cuddling. He could remember the hundreds of times he and Charity had come here to just be alone together. He shook his head to rid his mind of the memories. 

Kay sank down next to Miguel. She sighed as she leaned back against the bench, crossing her legs she glanced across the park. 

"Do you remember when we were little." Miguel started, glancing toward Kay. He watched as the breeze blew her hair just slightly in front of her face. "We'd come here together in the summer?" 

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Of course I remember that." She grinned as she let her eyes roam over toward the baron area of the park. She lifted her gloved hand and pointed. "We played many afternoons of sandlot baseball right over there." 

He nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yeah. Man, you were so tough." He shook his head. "I admired you so much." He wet his bottom lip as he leaned back. "I remember this one time, Brad Weiss was pitching, you came up to bat, all of a sudden.bam!" He chuckled. "He hit you right in the side with a fast ball. Most girls." He paused, glancing at her. "Most girls would have cried." He shook his head, letting his eyes roam back to the field. "You took that hit in stride." He ducked his head. "Then you chased him with the baseball bat." He laughed.

Kay laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, her shoulders jerked. "God. I remember that. Seems like that was ages ago." She laughed lowly. "Man." 

He nodded then sighed. "You know." He glanced down then back up. "You and I were the best of friends, Kay. I." He sighed. "I never told you this before you left." Waving his hand he adjusted his jacket. "There was so much going on back then, it was like a circus. But.I really did do you wrong when Charity came into town." 

"Miguel." Kay started.

He held up a hand, glancing at her. "Just let me finish?" He sighed. "I know I said that even though Charity and I were together that it wouldn't change things between you and I. we'd always be friends." He shook his head. "I didn't hold up to my end of the bargain." 

She bit her lip. "I wasn't exactly an angel, you know." 

"True." Miguel nodded. "Very true. But, that's over. It's in the past." He turned, facing her. "I miss you, Kay. I miss the way things used to be, you know?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. We've grown up, Miguel. We've got our own lives now, things will never be like they used to be." She sighed. "As much as we'd like them to be." 

He nodded then shrugged. "Yeah. I know." He paused for a moment, running his hand over his mouth. "Kay, I remember." He cleared his throat. He was never comfortable talking about that night. "I remember parts about that night. The night we.we uh." He nodded. "You know." 

"Had sex?" She gave a low laugh. "You can say it, Miguel." 

"Well." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was going to put it more like, made love. There was love there, Kay." 

"I know." She nodded, looking down at her hands. "Just not the kind I was wanting." 

He nodded, watching her for a moment then letting his eyes drift back to the park. "Kay." He started, he couldn't figure out how to put it. "I just.I.I can't help but wonder." 

"She's not yours, Miguel." Kay lifted her brows at him. "That's what you're getting at. Asia." She nodded. "You're wondering if she's yours." She shook her head. "She's not." 

He let out a breath as he nodded. "Yeah. I just.I couldn't help but wonder, you know? She.she does look a lot like me." 

Kay shrugged. "She looks like a lot of people if you think about it." She bit her lip, hoping that would satisfy him.

"Well," He shifted, turning toward her again. "Do you mind if I ask, whose she is?" 

She blinked, her mouth gaping for a moment. "I.Miguel, I really." 

He noticed the panic on her face then shook his head. "Forget I asked. But, does he have anything to do with her?" 

She shook her head. "He doesn't know about her." She sighed, sinking lower in her seat. 

Miguel frowned. "He doesn't know? Well, shouldn't you tell him?"

Kay ran her hand through her hair. "If I told him, Miguel, nothing good could come from it. It would do nothing but cause problems." 

He nodded. "Well, maybe. But in the end it would be better don't you think?" 

She sighed. "I." She shook her head. "You know, I really should get going. I've got to go get Asia, then I have somewhere to be." She stood. "I'll catch up with you again soon." Turning she quickly made her way down the small stone path and out of sight.

Miguel sat in confusion, wondering what had just happened. 

Kay chewed her lip as she made her way up the walk that led to her parents house. She'd been racking her brain all the way over as to why Miguel showed so much interest as to whether or not she told Asia's father about her. What business was it of his? Where did he get off acting all best friends like again? After two years of no contact from him, suddenly he thought it was appropriate for him to ask her about something as private as that? 

She shook her head as she reached into her purse for the spare key. She had half a mind to go back and find Miguel and tell him a thing or two. If she hadn't been so shocked at him being so open with her, she would have. Now, she had little over an hour to get Asia ready and get to the restaurant where she was to have lunch with Fox. 

Pulling out the key from the small side compartment of her purse, she replayed the conversation between Fox and herself. Was he actually showing interest in her knowing she had a daughter or was he just being charming to get one thing before she left town again? 

"I heard you were back in town, Kay." A thick English accent stopped her in her tracks. 

She knew the voice right away, Tabitha. She took a breath before she turned and smiled at the old witch. "Hello, Tabitha. How are you?" 

Tabitha rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair from her face. "About as well as a 600 year old witch can be. Yourself?" 

Kay chuckled lightly as she nodded. "I'm good. I was just about to pick up Asia and head out." She blinked. "You haven't met my daughter have you?" 

Tabitha shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Can't say that I have." She lifted a finger, her many bracelets jingling as she did so, smiling she said. "Although I happen to know she's a beautiful little girl." She tilted her head. "Resembles her father." She paused. "Or who you think is her father." 

She blinked then shook her head. "Tabitha, I." She sighed, she knew there was no way in lying to the woman. She knew everything in this town. Before she had left, Tabitha had been the source of all evil that happened in Harmony. She'd received a letter from Tabitha saying that she'd renounced Evil, she had told Kay that she'd had a visit from her late Timmy and he'd begged her to give it up. After many years of begging from the beloved Timmy, she'd caved and vowed to live her life without causing heartache and destruction. 

As much as she wanted to say that she knew without a doubt who Asia's father was, she couldn't. Though she did feel in her heart who she belonged to, the only way to find out exactly who would be to stir up a whole batch of problems she'd rather keep under the rug for now. She took a breath then forced a grin. "Thank you, Tabitha, would you like to come in?" 

Tabitha shook her head, the large pink ribbon in her hair bounced around. "No, I was just out on a brisk walk." She sighed. "After giving up." She lowered her voice and nodded. "You know, it's taken a toll on my body." She sighed as she started to walk again. "I'll drop by sometime before the wedding and visit dear." She waved as she continued down the walk. 

Kay shook her head, witch or not, she was an odd lady. She turned again to unlock the door when she heard a barrage of giggles and squeals from the other side of the door. She immediately recognized Asia's, but not the others. Giving the knob a quick turn, she noted it wasn't locked then moved inside the house. 

After closing the door behind her, she turned to see Asia dart in front of the living room entryway with a little girl about Asia's height with blonde pigtails chasing after her. She grinned slightly, that had to be Maddie. 

After removing her jacket she made her way inside the living room where she found her father, Ethan and Theresa sitting cozily and somehow having a civil conversation with the amount of noise in the house.

"Hey guys." Kay smiled then stopped short as a small boy rushed in front of her, running into her legs.

He looked up, his large brown eyes meeting hers. "Sowwy." 

Smiling, Kay ran her hand over his head. "It's no problem. You're little Ethan aren't you?" 

He nodded, lifting his hand he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Uh huh. My name is Efan Martian Winfrop. I free years old." He smiled, holding up four fingers.

Kay laughed lightly and kneeled down to be eye to eye with him. "Wow. Do you know who I am?" She tilted her slowly as she reached out, giving his stripped shirt a small tug.

He placed his finger to his mouth for a moment before he turned his body toward his mother, his father, then back to Kay. Shaking his head he put his hands behind him and stuffed them in his jeans pockets. "No."

"No ma'am." Theresa quickly corrected him as she caught Maddy as she made her third tour around the sofa chasing after Asia and pulled her into her lap. "We say ma'am, remember?" She pulled one of Maddy's wriggling legs up and began to retie her shoe.

"Sowwy." Little Ethan sighed, turning back to Kay. "No ma'am."

Kay smiled at him. "I'm your Aunt Kay."

"Ohh." He smiled brightly. "You Asia's mommy?" He twisted his body from side to side as his right hand slinked its way up to his nose, his index finger quickly finding a nostril. 

"Finger out of the nose, Ethan Martin." Theresa demanded as she set Maddy back on the floor and watched her take off again.

Kay laughed and nodded. "That's right, I'm Asia's mommy. And I'm your dads sister." She let her mouth drop and eyes widen, feigning surprise. 

Little Ethan giggled and smiled. "I gots a sister, too." 

Kay nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know." 

"So, Kay." Ethan started as he leaned back into the sofa. "I hear you have a lunch date with Fox." He tried his best to hide his smirk. 

Kay sighed as she stood, running her hands over her thighs. "Wow, just can't hide anything from you, can I, bro." She shot him a teasing smile as she sank into the arm chair. 

Ethan chuckled then shrugged. "I spoke with Fox earlier, he mentioned it. He seems pretty excited." 

Kay shrugged and gave a soft chuckle. "I don't see why. It's lunch at a fast food place, just me and a two year old." She sighed slightly, watching as Asia and Maddie engaged in a baby like conversation. "Which by the way I need to round her up and get going." She glanced up at the clock on the wall. She had little less than an hour and a half to get Asia ready to go then head out to meet Fox.

Ethan reached over, taking his wife's hand in his. "Fox is a good guy, Kay. If he likes you, it doesn't matter where you have lunch." 

Theresa nodded, leaning against her husband's arm. "He really is. I mean, I couldn't have asked for a better friend when I was going through such a hard time before Ethan and I got back together." She smiled lovingly at him. 

Kay sighed as she stood from her chair. "I'm sure he is a nice guy. It's just lunch. Nothing serious." She moved her way across the living room toward Asia. "Come on, Monkey. You and I are going for a burger." She smiled. 

Asia grinned, her face brightening. "Ham Cheeseburger?" 

Kay laughed lightly and nodded, scooping her daughter into her arms. "Yes baby, a ham cheeseburger." 

Miguel shrugged his coat from his shoulders as he walked through the station house doors. He walked silently across the station toward his desk, his mind plagued with all sorts of thoughts, ideas. Sure, Kay had said that Asia wasn't his. He just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe she was. 

"What's up, bro?" Luis asked as he typed away on his computer, pausing to slip his hand onto the mouse and click. 

"Nothing." Miguel sighed as he sank into his chair, glancing over the papers on his desk. Damn, he hated paperwork. 

Luis nodded, never looking away from the screen. "Where ya been? Hank needed someone to make a call with him and we couldn't find you." 

Miguel blinked, glancing down at his radio and frowning when he realized he'd forgotten to turn it back on. Slipping his hand down, he twisted the knob and turned it back on. "Oh, um..." He shrugged. "I ran into Kay. We sat at the park for a few minutes and had a talk." 

Luis blinked slightly, his heart skipping a beat. "Oh yeah?" He bit his lip gently, pretending not to be so interested. 

He nodded, shuffling through the papers. "Yeah, found out some very interesting things." 

Luis shot his eyes over at Miguel, surely Kay didn't tell him. His heart beating faster in his chest. No, she didn't. She couldn't have. Or he at least hoped not. That was the very last thing he wanted out, that he'd slept with the Police Chief/his best friends daughter. Not to mention his little brothers childhood best friend. "Like..." He paused, wetting his lips. "Like what?" 

Miguel shrugged, pausing to jot something down on a form. "Stuff." It wasn't really any of Luis's business what they talked about, he thought to himself. Why was he being so nosey? If Kay wanted Luis and everyone in Harmony to know her situation with Asia's father, she'd tell them. 

Luis just nodded, looking back to the computer screen with a terrible feeling in his stomach. He shook his head slightly. There was no way she told Miguel. With a fiery temper such as Miguels, he'd have stormed over to Luis's desk and demanded an explanation by now. He sighed to himself, well, Miguel isn't the only who is going to have a talk with Ms. Kay Bennett. He thought as he typed away on the computer, the next chance he got, he was going to corner her himself and they were finally going to talk about what happened. 

Pulling his blazer from his arms, he draped it over the back of the chair he sat in. Business like attire made him look and feel completely and wildly out of place in this joint. 

Fox ran his hand through his spiked hair before glancing at his watch again. Okay so he showed up a few minutes early. Twenty minutes early to be exact. He couldn't help it, he'd totally been heading to his accountants office when his car seemed to drive it's self to the Jack in the Box way earlier than he'd meant to be there. Yeah, that was it. 

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, Fox sighed. He really didn't want to get attached to anyone, especially not someone who would be leaving again very soon. He just couldn't help it. He hadn't been able to get her eyes, her smile...

"Hi, Fox." 

Her voice, out of his mind. He blinked slightly, wait a second. Glancing up, he was met with the same eyes that'd been taunting him all night and half the morning. He smiled. "Kay. Hi." A small movement caught his eye, drawing his attention to the floor. He spotted a dark haired little girl clinging to Kay's leg. 


End file.
